The Sleepover
by sassyshipper
Summary: Marley has a sleepover and invites Jake and Ryder and the girls .


Disclaimer: I don't own Glee

Ryder and Jake pulled up to Marley's house , she invited them and Tina, Unique , Kitty over as well , her mom was away for the night , Ryder pulled up in her drive way , they both got out and went to get their sleeping bags , then rang Marley's doorbell .

Marley smiled when she opened the door "Hey Guys, you're the first one here, come on in."

Ryder and Jake smiled at her, then went to find a spot to put their bags down.

Marley sat back down, then Ryder and Jake, Ryder pulled Jake into his lap.

Marley smiled at them "You two are so adorable."

They both laughed.

Marley saw another car pull up, it was Tina's and Unique and Kitty were with her.

They all got their stuff out and Marley opened the door for them "Hello Girls."

Tina smiled "Hey."

Kitty sort of smiled "Hey, this better fun."

Unique waved.

Marley rolled her eyes playfully "It will, come on in."

The girls went and set their bags with Jake and Ryder's stuff.

All of them said Hey to them.

Ryder smiled "Hey."

Jake waved, he had his other hand playing in Ryder's hair.

Kitty rolled her eyes "Are you two going to be all over each other all night?"

Ryder looked at her and then turned his head to kiss Jake on the lips, Ryder pulled away and looked back at her "Probably." Ryder said.

Kitty smirked and sat next to Tina on Marley's love seat.

Unique sat in her lounge chair.

Marley looked at everyone "Ok so what movie are we going to watch?"

Unique answered "New Moon, I need me some Jacob Black!"

Kitty and Ryder yelled out no.

Tina just shrugged.

Jake said it was fine with him.

Marley laughed "Come on guys please?"

Ryder groaned "Ugh! Why, The Twilight Saga is just porn for young teenagers."

Kitty rolled her head back "God Please Help!"

Jake laughed at his boyfriends comment.

They got out their sleeping bags and sat on top of them , Jake and Ryder were cuddled up together , Tina was sitting on hers waiting for the movie to start , Kitty was on her phone checking her txt messages , Unique was waiting patiently as well .

Marley got a big bowl of popcorn for everyone , and then put the movie in and then turned off the light.

Ryder rolled his eyes "Seriously, Really, Bella is in fetal position because her sparkly boyfriend left her, chick needs a back bone. "

Kitty laughed "She is the lamest."

Jake shook his head "she's a wreck."

Kitty sang "She came in like a wrecking ball." Kitty smiled then grabbed some popcorn for herself.

Everyone laughed.

Ryder laughed at how Bella was sounding like a pig during her night fits.

Kitty finally decided to pay attention when Jacob was shirtless "Now that's what I'm talking about."

Tina and Marley high fived.

Jake ogled at Jacob "Seriously, I would totally lick his abs."

Unique agreed " Amen!."

Ryder looked at him "Really! My abs are way better than his, they're totally spray painted. "

Unique scoffed "I'm debunking that theory now, Taylor worked his ass off! Thank you very much."

Ryder rolled his eyes "Please!

Jake nudged at him "Don't be jealous."

Ryder looked at him "I'm not jealous."

Jake smiled and pulled Ryder into a kiss.

Marley saw the two of them beginning to make out, then she grabbed a hand full of popcorn and threw it at them "Get a room guys."

Jake and Ryder pulled apart and gave her an annoyed look.

Unique shushed them.

Kitty got even more excited when the rest of the wolf pack showed up "Damn!" Kitty says she fans herself.

Jake shook his head in approval "I changed my mind, I would lick all their abs."

Ryder huffed out "Keep talking like that, and these abs you won't be licking."

The others giggled.

Jake pouted.

Tina looked at everyone "Leah's pretty awesome!"

Unique agreed.

Ryder said in boredom "Bella's dad was the most interesting."

Jake said "Edward isn't really hot to me."

Kitty said "True! The thought of someone dead but breathing creeps me out."

Tina said "Edwards going to step out into the sun." Shine bright like a diamond." Tina sang.

Marley laughed.

The movie finally ended, it was 1 am, everyone got into their sleeping bags and Jake snuggled up to Ryder, 5 minutes later , Ryder nudges Jake " Babe stop snoring ."

Jake groaned annoyed "I don't snore."

Ryder sighed and wisped softly "Yes you do!"

Kitty woke up "Will you two shut up!"

Ryder lifted his head "He won't stop snoring, not my fault."

Jake grunted and rolled on his right side offended.

Kitty rolled her eyes and went back to sleep.

Ryder looked at Jake but shrugged it off and turned to the other side.

Morning came, everyone went to get cleaned up, and Marley went down stairs saying goodbye to Tina and the others.

Jake and Ryder came from the stairs holding hands.

Marley smiles when she sees them "This was fun! We should do this again soon."

Jake nodded his head yes "Definitely! 

Ryder grinned "Yea, Just next time, lets pick a better movie."

Jake rolled his eyes and dragged Ryder out by his hand and both said goodbye.

The next day in Glee club Kitty saw Jake and Ryder once again being all over each other with the two of them making out.

Kitty clears her throat "Boy's, I have a complaint."

Jake and Ryder pulled apart and they both started to blush.

Kitty rolled her eyes "Although I must say I actually enjoyed myself, except for the snoring."

Ryder looked at Jake "See I told you!"


End file.
